A Time for Everything
by limonana
Summary: AU - Zuko is sent to govern the colonized Southern Water Tribe while Katara attempts to hold together her community and preserve their way of life despite increased oppression from the Fire Nation. The two of them are forced to coexist, and may just learn to cooperate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

* * *

Zuko peered up at the wall of flames in front of him. He knew that somewhere behind that wall sat his father, silently processing Zuko's most recent military failure. Zuko knew that his father must have received a message several days before Zuko's arrival, which explained his father's calm exterior. If he squinted he could make out his father's figure through the flames as the flickered. He struggled to keep his feet from falling asleep under him as he continued kneeling in silence, preparing to dodge an onslaught of fireballs that may come at any moment.

"I knew that your promotion to Commandeer would prove to be a fatal error, however I could not have imagined even you were capable of such catastrophe." Zuko remained unmoving from his position, hoping the punishment would be quick.

"Nevertheless," continued the Fire Lord, "You are not to blame this time since it should have been obvious to Admiral Chang that you are far too weak and incompetent to take on such an ambitious endeavor." Zuko clenched his fists in an effort to contain himself. He was not weak and incompetent! The mission would have gone perfectly if their naval intelligence wasn't so careless. . . Zuko shook his head and tried to stop his thoughts from wandering. His father was still speaking. "I went along with the recommendations of your commanding officers, against my better judgment. None of that matters though, since you have made it home and we can put all of this behind us."

Zuko looked up suddenly, surprised by his father's last statement. Was he off the hook that easily? It seemed too good to be true. "Thank you father for your understanding" he responded gratefully.

"As a result, I have decided free you of your naval responsibilities, since they are too much your you to handle. Instead, I have a new assignment for you."

Zuko had enjoyed his time in the navy, and felt that he was extremely accomplished after only a few years. However, he didn't dare question his father's harsh decision. He had learned never to question his father. Zuko unconsciously lifted his hand to towards his scar as his father described the new assignment. "The Southern Water Tribe is in need of a new governor, since the last one failed so miserably."

Zuko groaned inwardly. Being sent to the South Pole was almost the equivalent of being banished. It was cold, isolated, and populated by a small group of rebellious barbarians. Almost a year ago the barbarians had revolted against the fire nation colonials and cost the Fire Nation several good troops to put down the rebellion. The situation had only recently been stabilized, and the Fire Lord was eager to dismiss the governor who had caused the problem in the first place.

"I am sending you there to act as governor. I believe that this is a position more suited to your. . . talents". So his father was punishing him after all. Zuko would rather spend years at the Boiling Rock than one week in the South Pole. He would be better off officially banished. . . "You will leave in one week. Dismised".

"Yes father. Thank you father." Zuko rose slowly and walked out of the hall, his fists still clenched at his sides and his head hung in despair. For how long would he be stuck in the South Pole?

* * *

Katara hung her last clothing item on the line outside her tent. She knew if she left them to air-dry that they would freeze and she would have to thaw them and start the process over. She took several quick glances over her shoulder before bending the water out of them. Water-bending had always been illegal, but her village hadn't been closely monitored in years since the Fire Nation thought they had found all of the water benders. She was folding the now dry material when she spotted Bato making his way toward her. "Good afternoon Katara" He said as he approached. "A ship from the Fire Nation came today with mail and supplies. I brought yours" He handed her a scroll.

"Thanks Bato" She smiled up at him and took the scroll.

He stood watching her unroll it "Is it from Sokka?"

Katara nodded silently as she skimmed over the wordy letter. She was hoping he had heard something about their father who had been in prison since their last revolt. She noticed Bato still standing there waiting. "He has a lot of news, it may take a while to read. Do you want to come inside and eat? I just made stew." Bato nodded eagerly and followed her inside.

"Where is your grandmother?" asked Bato as he took a seat in front of the small fire pit.

"Taking a nap" replied Katara, gesturing to the flap in the middle that divided the two sides of the tent. "Don't worry, she's a deep sleeper." Katara ladled two bowls and sat down on the other side of the fire.

Bato nodded and tasted the stew. He made an enthusiastic 'mmm' sound to express his appreciation. This made Katara smile. She slowly ate her own stew and returned to the letter. Several moments later both bowls were empty and Katara had reread parts of the letter a few times.

"Sokka's been invited to attend Fire Nation University". Katara tried to sound excited about the news in the letter as she repeated it to Bato but she could tell from his expression that he was not pleased by the news.

"Given all the prejudice and ill-treatment he has experienced, I would have thought that he would be eager to return home". Katara shrugged her shoulders. She knew that Bato had never been happy about Water Tribe children being taught by the Fire Sages who came to settle the South Pole. He had been even less pleased when Sokka had been selected by the sages to continue his education in the Fire Nation.

"It could be a wonderful opportunity for him" Katara offered as an explanation, for herself as much as Bato. As much as she resented the Fire Nation, she couldn't deny the benefits they provided for the younger generation. Her brother loved math and science and probably would never have such an opportunity if he were stuck in the South Pole all his life. If it wasn't for their brutal oppression of bending she sometimes wondered if they might live peacefully under Fire Nation Rule. But thoughts like that felt like treason so she shook her head to clear her mind of them.

"Maybe he plans to gather intelligence on the Fire Nation that could help us finally be rid of them. Although after our last defeat I'm not sure how we will ever regroup."

"Maybe we won't have to." said Katara. "What I mean is, maybe they will leave us be now that we no longer present a threat. After all, it's been almost a year and they have not sent a new governor." Bato's face became serious then. Years of war had hardened him, and although he usually tried to present a softer side to Katara, there were times when the effects of war were painfully apparent to her.

"Don't let your guard down Katara, not ever. We ran their governor out of town, a Fire Nation nobleman. I very much doubt that they will ever simply forget about us." Katara looked down sadly.

"I know, it was just a thought"

Bato smiled faintly at her. Katara's thoughts were always hopeful. It's something he admired about her, no matter how unrealistic her hopes seemed. He took her hand gently "Don't worry Katara, I have a feeling we will see your brother sooner than you think. Then he can tell us all about the Fire Nation."

Katara nodded and thought about the conversation long after Bato left. If the Fire Nation did send a replacement governor he would have his work cut out for him. Her people may be defeated at the moment but Bato's words made here realize that they were by no means pacified.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

Zuko set down his empty tea cup on the table as he turned another page of the reports given to him to read during his voyage to the South Pole. He had plenty of tea readily available because his uncle had decided to accompany him during his exile. That's what this 'assignment' really was; it was exile. This opinion was only confirmed with each number on the financial report of the South Pole Colony. It seemed that the Fire Nation was spending far more money enforcing their rule and protecting its citizens from the natives than they made in taxes and trade revenue. Zuko began to wonder why the Fire Nation continued their occupation at all.

"Uncle, remind me again why we are needed in the South Pole?" His uncle refilled his tea cup before answering with his well-versed response.

"It would seem that they are in need of a new governor. Apparently your father deemed the last one to be. . . 'unfit' since the water tribes rose up in rebellion."

"Yes, you've said that. I keep getting the same story from everyone. But no one will tell me exactly what happened."

"The story has been. . . inconsistent. Do not worry though. I have also heard that everything has settled down, since the chief is now in prison it is believed things should stay quiet with no one to cause trouble."

Zuko grumbled under his breath about futile and pointless missions before returning to his reading. The water tribes did not sound like pleasant people to be in charge of. At least the mission schools set up by the sages 10 years ago had proven successful. It was said most of the children now could read and write Fire Nation characters, in addition to being relatively fluent. He would not have the language barriers of his predecessors. It was said that one water tribe boy had even been funded to attend a Fire Nation school.

Their silence was interrupted when a soldier entered to inform them that land was in sight and that they should be arriving within a few hours. Zuko dismissed him before gathering the papers and going out to the deck to see for himself. He began to feel further disheartened as he realized that his new definition of 'land' was actually a large mass of ice and snow. He shook his head of the depressing thoughts quickly. Even if he was banished to an icy tundra he would find a way to earn his father's respect. He would be the effective ruler needed to make this colony productive.

* * *

The entire village was gathered to watch the Fire Nation vessel come in. The natural harbor had been widened years before to accommodate the larger warships and the people had gathered their canoes and fishing boats to one side to make sure there was plenty of space. By now they had received word that the Fire Lord's own son was on his way and had expected a much larger ship than the one that was now pulling in.

Katara shifted nervously from where she stood at the head of the group, trying to brush the black snow away from her without bending it. Beside her Bato stood, outwardly calm and steady as ever. With her father gone Bato had been acting as chief, and the two of them were responsible for greeting the new comers. She knew he was not happy about catering to the Fire Nation but would do so if it meant a better situation for their people in the future.

The ship docked and masked soldiers began to descend the ramp. At the sight of the familiar helmets Katara took a step a back nervously. A strong hand gently squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry" said Bato. "Just act polite and hospitable. Then we can go home". Katara nodded and looked at her Grandmother who stood on her other side as the village elder. She wore the same fierce look as Bato and Katara tried to mimic it as two figures in red who were not wearing helmets approached. The elderly one bowed slightly and introduced them.

"Greetings, I am general Iroh, and this is my nephew Prince Zuko." He gestured to the taller man standing beside him who also bowed, though not as enthusiastically. Kanna extended her her hand rather than returning the bows.

"I am Kanna, the eldest in our village. This is Bato, and my granddaughter Katara". Iroh shook the woman's hand and subtly nudged his nephew to do the same as the prince did not as quickly adapt to changes in custom. Bato and Katara also shook their hands and exchanged greetings.

Katara peered up at the prince's face and was momentarily startled by the scar that seemed to dominate one side. She could feel his amber eyes on her, silently assessing her reaction and so tried to keep her own face as neutral as her Grandmother's. She invited the two of them and their crew to dine in the village, as had been discussed earlier. GranGran had stressed the importance of making a good impression on their governor before he had a chance to speak to the colonials. Perhaps then he would be more inclined to judge fairly between disputes that were always arising. The Fire Nation seemed pleased by the invitation and they followed them into the village center.

It was not long before Fire Nation soldiers were seated around fires and cook stoves that had been prepared earlier that day. They were hesitantly picking at their seaweed cakes and sipping their milky tea cautiously as Katara and other village women spooned stew out of their large pots to be passed around. Traditionally elders ate first and they followed this tradition in spite of their guests. However once the older members had been served Katara made sure that the Fire Nation soldiers, especially the prince were given their food quickly, in order to avoid too much impatience.

She watched with some relief as they ate, the villagers speaking mostly in Fire Nation. Everyone had at least working knowledge of the language, and Kanna felt it was important that they not speak too much in their own tongue since it might make their new governor uncomfortable. Katara glanced at the prince to see if their attempts at hospitality were successful. She was disappointed to see him glaring silently at the fire and pushing his stew around disinterestedly. The village had gone through a lot of trouble to make his first day pleasant and the apparent result was rather disheartening.

* * *

Zuko wondered how long this dinner would go on for. His stew had an odd texture and his feet were starting to turn numb from the cold. Just when he thought it was almost over the old woman stood to give a speech welcoming them. This was followed by a performance of children singing their savage folk-songs accompanied by even more savage drumming. "Uncle, when can we leave? The sun is starting to go down and I am sure the crew is very tired."

"Speak for yourself Zuko. I am enjoying the music, and it would seem your crew is as well." Zuko glanced around him and was forced to admit his uncle was right. Most of the soldiers seemed entranced by the drums and dancers that were beginning to circle the fire in graceful formations. As he watched, some of his men even began to join. Zuko let out an incoherent sound of frustration. "Perhaps nephew, if you are feeling tired you may ask one of our hosts to escort you to our new home." Zuko looked around again and spotted the girl from earlier that day. She was speaking with two of his men, urging them to join in the dancing. He marched over to her, determined to find an escape from the cold and the pounding drums.

As he approached he tried in earnest to remember her name, but the syllables were all too unfamiliar. He had heard so many 'Ka' and 'Ta' sounds that day. . . Unable to remember her name, he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Excuse me, I was hoping to retire early tonight. We've had had very long journey." The girl looked startled but recovered quickly and bowed her head slightly in the Fire Nation style.

"Of course. I will escort you to the Compound where the governor's house is located" Zuko followed her away from the crowds outside the city. She stopped at a small tent to retrieve what looked like wooden fishing nets and handed him two large ones. "These are snow shoes" she explained noticing his confusion. "It is not far but the snow makes the journey tiring. These will help us walk in the snow" She fastened a pair to her boots and then helped him do the same. They walked in silence for a few moments before she looked up at him and began speaking again. "I hope the meal was satisfactory. I know our food may take time to get used to." Zuko nodded before realizing that she was expecting a verbal response.

"The tea, it was interesting." The girl smiled realizing it was the most honest answer he could give without insulting her.

"It's warmed seal milk, mixed with ground starfish and coral. It is an acquired taste but is very nutritious and helps take the sting off the cold."

"I do not think it is a taste I will acquire any time soon." She looked away and was silent for the rest of the walk. Zuko wondered if he had said something wrong, but then decided he did not really care what some water tribe peasant thought of his manners. They arrived at a steel wall with a gated entrance.

"The security here has been heightened, in light of recent events" she explained vaguely. "The colonials, they were probably expecting you to arrive with a much larger party. That must be why no one is here to greet you". She rang a bell that was placed outside a gate and they were answered by a youthful sounding soldier who allowed them in with some hesitance.

Once the soldier realized who he was and announced his arrival crowds of people began to gather to welcome the prince to his new home. When they were just inside the entrance the girl bowed her head slightly again "This is as far as I will escort you" she explained. "I've been told that your things have already been brought in from your ship. Good night Prince Zuko". Zuko nodded as she took her leave, still trying to remember her name as his own people began to gather and welcome him into the Fire Nation compound.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

* * *

Zuko rang the small bell on his desk for a second time and frowned when again he heard no response. His dinner should have been brought to him almost an hour ago, and Zuko did not like to wait on meals, especially when they were the only breaks he allowed himself from work. He had only settled into his office one weak ago, and already he was swamped with petitions, from colonials and locals alike. They were more often than not complaints about each other. He also had a budget that was still unbalanced, and his daily meetings accomplished very little. He put away the papers in front of him away and set the bell down in irritation. Maybe it would be faster to seek out the servants himself.

He made his way into the kitchen and became even more distressed to find no one there, and no evidence of recent cooking. Their housekeeper had never been negligent before. An-mei was a cook and laundress from Iroh's own household who had been brought to run the governor's house, along with her 12 year old daughter. Zuko was not used to having so few servants, but the house was not very big, and the pair had so far run it efficiently. Zuko left the kitchen and made his way to An-mei's room and knocked rather loudly on the small door. After receiving no response he opened the door slowly and looked inside.

An-mei knelt beside her daughter's bed, murmuring quietly and pressing cloth to the child's forehead. Zuko took a step closer and cleared his throat to announce his presence. An-mei turned around startled and fell to her knees when she saw him.

"Prince Zuko, I please except my apologies. I must have lost all track of the time!" Zuko could now see that the girl was seriously ill, perhaps deathly ill. He immediately felt regret for being so concerned about his dinner. Obviously the woman had more important concerns at the moment.

"Do not trouble yourself with that right now. What is the matter with Liana?"

"I do not know your excellency. She complained of not feeling well this morning so I let her sleep. I came in to check on her before starting dinner, and found her with fever."

"I will send for a healer". Zuko ran out to the front of the house where two guards were stationed at all times. He explained what had happened and sent one of the guards to relay the message and bring the healer, and the other one to find his uncle. Zuko then realized that he did not actually know where Iroh was. The general said he was visiting an old friend for a game of Pai-Sho. At the time Zuko had been busy and not questioned him as to where or who this 'old friend' was. The guard would just have to ask around, and hopefully be able to locate him.

Zuko went back inside to see if An-mei needed anything. Now that he had time to think more clearly he wondered why he was so concerned. He had never cared for his servants much before, but that was probably because there were hundreds at the palace. Here there were only two, and he had become strangely fond of the young girl. She had a unique ability to move around the house silently, while carrying trays of food, or bring him tea without him even noticing she had been in the room. Zuko hoped the healer would come soon, and tell them it was nothing to worry about.

After what felt like an eternity but could not have been more than an hour, the first guard returned. Alone. "Where is the healer?" asked Zuko hurriedly.

"When I explained the symptoms, the healer said that it is a very contagious disease, untreatable, and not worth the risk of exposure for the sake of a servant." Zuko cursed inwardly. Of course only an incompetent and careless doctor would leave the comforts of the Fire Nation for this place. No respectable physician would have a motive to emigrate to the South Pole. He considered going to the healer's house himself and dragging him back here. But if the healer said it was untreatable than he probably wouldn't know what to do.

Zuko went back to the girl's bed to see if there was any improvement, but the fever only seemed to be higher. He began to pace back and forth, wondering what else could be done. Where was his uncle? Uncle Iroh would know what to do. Zuko decided that best thing he could do now would be to look for his uncle. He ran out the front door again, only to run into the second guard. "Did you find him?"

"No your excellence, but -"

"Then why are you back here?!" he shouted, the guard only narrowly dodging the fire-balls thrown his way. Zuko was in no mood to even attempt to control his temper. He was now tired of guards coming back empty handed.

"Please, just let me explain. I didn't find General Iroh, but-"

"But what?" Zuko stopped raging for a moment in an attempt to listen to the useless man.

"While I was searching, I explained the situation to a local fisherman. He told me that there is an excellent healer in the closest Water-Tribe village. Her name is Katara." Zuko nodded, he began to calm down as he heard the guard speak. He could go to the village and find Katara and bring her back here. Zuko always felt better when he had something to do.

"Go and saddle my Komodo rhino. I will speak with her myself" Zuko did not want to send another guard who would come back empty handed. Today had reinforced the lesson that if he wanted something done, he would have to do it himself.

* * *

Katara's eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. The governor's house was far more lavish than she could have imagined. It stood in the center of the Fire Nation compound, large and imposing, stone and solid. Inside was red, red carpets, red and gold tapestries. It had multiple rooms, although she did not see them. Instead she was led down the hall to the bedroom where the servants were.

She had been surprised to see the prince of the Fire Nation standing outside her tent, out of breath and unannounced. Apparently he had charged through the village on a rhino. She was even more surprised to find that he had come for her on behalf of a servant. He had seen the girl's condition himself and determined that she needed a healer immediately. Katara found this touching, although inconsistent with what she knew about him and his nation. His attitude towards her however, was not surprising. He had demanded that she drop everything and come back with him. There was no greeting, no 'please' or thank you'. She barely had time to tell her grandmother where she was going before being lifted onto the back of a rhino. That had been a bit awkward, the rhino ride. She had to hold on to the governor's waist, and bear the hateful glares of the colonials as they walked through the compound. Thankfully it had been a short trip, only a few moments. And now she was here, at the patient's bedside.

Zuko introduced Katara to An-mei and Liana and Katara began to examine the girl, taking over wiping the girl's forehead from her mother. She had a fever, that much was obvious, and was beginning to show signs of dehydration. Katara gently lifted the blankets and a portion of Liana's shirt to reveal small red spots on her skin. Katara guessed that the girl's throat was also sore, although she was still half asleep so she was unable to check. "She has the Sanjan pox" she said turning to Zuko and An-mei. "It is very common among children here. We contract it at a young age, experience symptoms for a few days, recover and develop a resistance" she explained. "However, I have seen it in adults among the colonials. It can be much more serious if contracted by adults."

"So you expect her to live?" An-mei asked hopefully.

"Yes, the fever should begin to subside in a few days." Katara took a small bottle out of her bag. "When she wakes give her a spoon of this with each meal, it will help to fight the infection." Katara put the bottle on the bedside table and took out a container of ointment from her bag. She began to spread the ointment over the red pox on Liana's skin. "This will help ease the rash. Try not to let her scratch. Also, she needs to keep drinking. Fluids will help to flush the disease from her system. I have brought some tea that she should keep drinking."

Zuko left to retrieve a teapot and some water for Katara. An-mei thanked Katara and gave her a hug in gratitude. When she released her Katara noticed her swaying on her feat slightly. "Perhaps you should take a rest" said Katara. An-mei shook her head and explained that she had left her work for far too long already but then seemed to become dizzy and let Katara lead her to the other bed in the room. Katara felt the woman's forehead and was shocked at how hot it felt. She lifted the woman's sleeve and saw a rash that matched her daughter's. Katara gave her some of the medicine and gathered some ice to try and cool her down.

"I brought a teapot for that tea" said Zuko coming into the room. He stopped when he saw Katara beside An-mei's bed. "She's sick too now?" Katara nodded grimly. After Zuko had heated the tea and made sure both of them drank it she led him out of the room.

"Liana should be fine, but An-mei, I don't know. The older you are when you get the Sanjan pox, the worse it can be."

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"Only rare in cases does a patient die from the disease, but I have seen it happen. Even so, she may not make a full recovery, not here anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"It may develop into a more permanent condition. Her chances would be better if she moved back to the Fire Nation as soon as they are recovered enough. Our climate is very harsh you see. The sick do not usually last long. My people have had generations to adapt". Zuko nodded in understanding. They stood in silence for a moment until his stomach growled rather obtrusively, breaking the silence.

"Sorry" he said awkwardly, placing his hands over his stomach. "I guess in the midst of all this I forgot to eat."

"It's alright. You actually found me right before I was about to eat, so it's only a matter of time before my stomach responds as well" She smiled a little in an attempt to put them both at ease but Zuko continued to shift in agitation. He rubbed the back of his neck suddenly unsure of what to do.

"I would offer you dinner, but my house keeper is well. . . you know" he gestured to what had become a sickroom.

Katara was unsure how to respond. She wanted to go home and eat what she had already made, but did not want to leave her patients so soon. Furthermore, her maternal instincts were starting to kick in and she now felt the need to make sure Zuko ate something as well. How inconvenient.

"We'll need to make sure Liana and An-mei eat something. Since we're both hungry, I could make a soup that's good for sickness and we could all eat?" Zuko nodded again, slightly embarrassed that his guest was forced to volunteer to cook. But he certainly didn't know how, and his uncle had yet to show up. He began walking to the kitchen and motioned for Katara to follow.

* * *

If Katara had been impressed by the house, she was amazed by the kitchen. Her entire life she had learned to cook either using the single fire pit in her tent, or the communal cooking space in her village. This house featured a four-burner stove made of stone, a double sink, empty counter space, and cupboards filled with dishes and utensils. "How many people live here" she asked, running her hands along each pan and pot.

"Well there's me, uncle, An-mei, and Liana" said Zuko, counting off on his fingers.

"My entire home could easily fit inside your kitchen." Katara began to sift through the cupboards and ice-chest. She found some frozen clams and dried seaweed. There was also a spice rack filled with all kinds of exotic looking spices, most of which she didn't recognize. Sokka was quite detailed about food in his letters, so she had some idea what many of the ingredients were used for. She decided to stick to the things she knew however, rather than experiment.

"The kitchen has to be big" explained Zuko. "This is a a house of state. It's not just used for living. I have meetings here, I'm supposed to entertain guests frequently." Katara nodded although it was obvious she was unconvinced. She found a jar of whale blubber and emptied some into the bottom of a large pot. She looked around for some spark rocks. Zuko noticing her confusion smiled to himself. This was something he could help with. He made a small flame with his hand and lit the stove for her.

"That's a useful trick". Katara added the insides of the clams to the pot and seaweed herb. Soon the kitchen was filled with the fragrance of seafood. Katara then added water to the pot and some green leafy seaweed. She stirred as the broth began to thicken into a chowder. She ladled out four bowls and handed two to Zuko. "Lets make sure they eat before falling asleep". Zuko nodded and carried the bowls back the the servants' bedroom.

Katara knelt beside Liana's bed and gently shook her awake. She added the medicine to the soup and slowly coaxed her into finishing the entire bowl. She then had her drink two more cups of tea before allowing the girl to drift back to sleep. Zuko was grateful that An-mei was still conscious enough to feed herself. It would have been very embarrassing to have to spoon-feed his own servant after-all.

They were sitting outside the room, eating their own soup when Iroh finally came in.

"Uncle!" said Zuko rushing to his side. "Where have you been? I have been needing you all day!"

Iroh smiled when he saw Katara watching them, spoon still in her mouth. "Relax nephew. I was in a wonderful game of pai-sho. Besides, it looks like you have everything under control here." Iroh turned to Katara "But now I suggest you escort our guest back to the gates. There is a man from her village very anxious to see her returned safely." Katara got up and said good night to the general. She knew she had been gone for some time, and it was unusual for a tribe member to be in the compound at all.

They arrived at the gates where Katara was greeted by Bato who had come with the village's polar-dog sled since it was getting late and he knew she would be tired. She said good bye to Zuko and repeated her instructions, and promised to come back in the morning to see the two fire nation servants. As Katara got into the sled she missed the warning glare given by the tribesman to the Fire Nation prince. She also missed the prince's lingering glances as the sled pulled away.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who had reviewed. I will keep writing since I have a lot of plans for where I want to go with this story. However, writing turns out to be much more difficult than I thought it would be (this is my first story). So, I apologize for any awkward transitions, typos, etc. . . That said, I could really use some constructive criticism in your reviews. Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

* * *

Sokka glanced anxiously at the hourglass at the front of the room. It was so quiet he was sure he could hear each grain of sand sand descending. Around him other students sat focused on their own exams. Some were scribbling frantically, others wiping the sweat from their faces or chewing their nails down to raw pink skin. Sokka continued to stare ahead, his exam finished, turned over. He had finished early as usual but did not want to attract attention to himself by turning it in first. If he outwardly performed better, he was sure to receive a beating for it.

By now Sokka was used to beatings. His nature was was not humble or shy, but his time in the Fire Nation had changed his attitude. His first day at school he was ambushed in a bathroom stall, told to go back where he came from while two boys shoved his head into a toilet. The first time that he achieved the highest score on a physics test he had been rewarded with a black eye, broken nose, and considerable bruises. They continually told him to go home, back to his barren wasteland, and often Sokka wanted to go home, to give up. He missed his GranGran's cooking, and man-to-man conversations with Bato, and he even missed bickering with his sister. But when Sokka thought of Katara he knew that she would never be bullied into backing down. Though he had never confided in her the true extent of his ill-treatment, it was easy to imagine her giving him inspiring speeches. Most of the time, that was enough.

At last the last few grains of sand fell to the bottom of the hourglass and Sokka joined the line of students reluctantly turning in their exams. Sokka hid a smirk as he observed their complaints and devastated expressions. Everyone in that room had been invited to Fire Nation University, but only the highest score would earn a full scholarship. For generations the Fire Nation had stolen from his people, and today he would take something back from them. He sat his exam on the table, confident that it was his ticket to the highest form of education available, and that he was stealing something intended for a true Fire Nation citizen.

* * *

Zuko regarded the small council of Fire Nation men around his table uneasily. The latest piece of legislation they had drafted for themselves would increase the number of whale the could hunt each year. Their current treaty with the water tribes was rather limiting they argued, and besides, why should the Water Tribes control the animals in the ocean?

Zuko could not not deny their reasoning. Besides, hunted whales produced a significant amount of valuable oil, and Zuko was anxious to increase the colony's revenue. He would see no other way to balance their budget, and he desperately wanted to impress his father. Uncle Iroh was seated next to him casting him concerned glances. Zuko decided to ignore his uncle and sign the bill. He looked up in irritation when the previously silent general finally decided to speak up. "Nephew, there is a reason the tribes only hunt what they need to survive. There is a delicate balance in the South Pole and if we disrupt it by over hunting then -" Zuko waved a hand to silence the older man.

"I don't care about delicate balances. The colonials may hunt as the please, provided that all oil exports are sold to the Fire Nation." The men nodded in agreement, and Zuko smiled to himself as he signed the document. Both his colony and his country would benefit from the decision, and he may even gain notice if they produced enough oil.

As the meeting drew to a close An-mei and her daughter came in to serve lunch. As promised by the Water Tribe healer, the young girl had made a full recovery. However Zuko could not help noticing the woman stagger as she moved and noticed a tremor in her wrists that had not been there before. He wondered if it would pass in time or grow worse but decided not to dwell on it at the moment. Someone would have to notify the tribes of his latest decision but in the mean time they could celebrate.

* * *

Katara stood silently as the Water tribesman in front of her explained the new governor's latest crime to her. It always amazed Katara how Bato could keep such a calm and collected appearance even when she knew he was upset. She sat down in the canoe he was working on as he described the diminishing number of whales in the South Pole. She ran her gloved hand along the smooth curve of the recently carved canoe. Bato seemed to do his best work under dire circumstances. She had come to his workspace to share Sokka's letter with him but it seemed best to keep it folded in her pocket at the moment. At last he gathered his tools and turned back to her. "We can't let them do this Katara. The Fire Nation destroys everything, given enough time. If they hunt whales, the whale will eventually disappear, and us not long after."

"Maybe I can talk to him" said Katara. "The governor owes me a favor after all". She thought about the relief on his face when she had told him his servants would be fine. Either he was strongly attached to them, or he was more softhearted than they had been led to believe.

"Perhaps, but please don't get your hopes up, the Fire Nation only remember favors when it is convenient for them". She nodded her head solemnly, but Bato could tell from the look in her eyes that she already believed she could save them. Katara's ability to hold on to hope was admirable, but at times it worried him. He could not bear to see her hopes crushed, and immediately regretted sharing this responsibility with her. "Do you want me to go with you?" Katara thought on this for a moment. Bato might give the impression of trying to intimidate the governor, but she would need him to explain the problem. Katara knew she was likely to get emotional, and the Fire Nation did not respond well to hysterics. Katara agreed and Bato covered the half-finished canoe and put his tools away before the set off toward the governor's house.

* * *

The gates of the Fire Nation compound were closed to the two Water Tribe leaders. That should not have been a surprise, but the last time Katara had been there she had been with the prince himself, and almost forgotten the feeling of having doors closed to her. She was in a fit of yelling at the young guard regarding her curiously from his watch tower when Bato silenced her with a simply by taking her hand firmly in his. "As subjects of the Fire Lord we have a right to petition our governor" he said stepping forward "Or do you not honor your own laws?" This was a remarkably tactful question since when you wanted anything from the Fire Nation you should appeal to their sense of honor. The only thing Fire Nation men valued more than honor was their superior sense of law and order, and Bato had just challenged both. The guard opened the gates to them reluctantly. However, they were both thoroughly searched for weapons before being allowed entrance.

By the time the pair reached the governor's house they were feeling slightly irritated and disheartened with the situation, and Katara wondered if they would have to argue their way in through these doors as well. Luckily it was the house keeper An-mei who let answered the door, and the woman remembered her. She had them wait in the hall while she went to announce their arrival. It was not the governor who greeted them, but his uncle, General Iroh. Iroh was surprisingly polite and friendly as he ushered them into the sitting room. He explained that his nephew was currently training, but that they were welcome to wait. He served tea and and attempted to make small talk, but Bato was eager to explain their purpose and leave. Iroh nodded in understanding as Bato talked about the importance of the whales to their tribe, and Katara grew hopeful as the old man seemed to agree.

Unfortunately they did not have as much luck with Prince Zuko. He bowed in greeting to both of them when he walked into the room, looking like he had just been through a strenuous workout, and seemed to be in a good mood. He also looked genuinely pleased to see her and even remembered her name this time. It wasn't until he realized that they were there to protest the hunting of whales that he became defensive and dismissive. "My decision is final. You have rights to your own coast, but beyond that is none of your concern. Granting permission to hunt whales beyond that territory is not a breach of our present treaty."

"If you over hunt the whales, their numbers will diminish. We have always hunted only what we need to survive. Besides disrupting our entire environment, you will cause us all to starve in later years." Bato was growing tired of the prince's youthful stubbornness and blind pride. He had learned a year ago that rebellion would only bring his people further suffering, but could only be pushed so far without pushing back. "If you do this, there will be consequences, the tribes will suffer, and likely your own people as well." Zuko seemed to ponder the man's words for a moment, but did not seem impressed.

"My decision is final, but there is no need for you to be so anxious." Now Zuko began to smirk a little, and Katara bristled at his arrogance. "You could benefit from this business venture as well. To hunt the whales, my people will need appropriate vessels"

"Then we wish you the best of luck with that. Fire Nation ships have always been ill suited for navigating through the South Pole" Bato crossed his arms indifferently, perhaps the Fire Nation would not be able to hunt whales very efficiently.

Zuko poured himself another cup of tea and took a long sip before continuing. "Since coming here, I've been doing my research, catching up on the important details of both communities. It seems that you, Bato of the Water Tribe, are a ship builder and a good one, possibly the best. I need boats, and you will build them, and be well paid. It should be more than enough to compensate for the loss of your. . . large blubbery friends." At this Bato stood up angrily.

"If you continue with this plan, you will not receive any help from me, or any Tribesman for that matter. Enjoy crashing into icebergs and being capsized by angered whales. Be careful on your hunts. I can tell you from personal experience that our '_large blubbery friends' _do not go down without a fight, and neither will we." Bato took Katara's hand and she followed him out the door, with a quick pleading glance back toward the governor. But from the fury she saw in his own yellow eyes she doubted he would yield any time soon.

As they made their way home Katara replayed in the scene in her head. Perhaps they should not have challenged the prince so openly, but she was not ready to give up. Maybe she should confront him alone, she was sure they had shared a connection when she had treated An-mei and Liana. Katara decided that she would see him again soon. This was far from over.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you everyone for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, constructive criticism is always welcome. Here are some responses to questions/ concerns.

BlueLion: Yes I have a lot of historical references in mind. I have sort of combined what I've learned about various colonial situations, including India, Senegal, Brazil, and of course the actual Avatar universe.

Kimberly T: I realize rhinos in the South Pole don't make a lot of sense, but I also got the impression that the Fire Nation's military was somewhat dependent on them no matter the climate. Also, this is an AU to an already fictional universe so I figured I could use some creative license. Mostly though, Zuko and Katara riding together on some form of animal transportation is a classic Zutara cliche that I just wanted to include. : )

Happy Thanksgiving everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

* * *

The Sun was just beginning to set as Katara pulled her tray of rice cakes from the communal oven and carefully wrapped them in her leather bag in an attempt to lock in their heat. Rice she had to admit had been a remarkably useful contribution from the Fire Nation. It had taken their tribe some time to master all of its various uses, and her people had been initially suspicious of imported food. However, unlike many Fire Nation products, it came at very little cost and had come in handy during several long winters in her lifetime.

Sugar on the other hand, had very little use in Water Tribe cuisine, and was much more difficult to obtain. But after some prodding, Katara had learned from the governor's house keeper that Prince Zuko apparently had a sweet tooth, and if Katara wanted to persuade him, she would need to capitalize on all the information she had. Luckily her brother had developed a peculiar passion for Fire Nation food and his letters home describing their various delicacies were detailed enough to use as recipes. Katara sampled one of her rice cakes and decided that her experiment was most likely a success.

Katara made it through the gates of the Fire Nation compound by claiming she wanted to followup on a patient, which was not exactly a lie, or unusual. Although seemingly cured of the pox, An-mei continued to suffer the long term effects of the disease and the woman was becoming increasingly prone to colds and flues. Katara had been by a few times since her first visit and even discreetly used water-bending to ease her joint pains, but was beginning to think the best solution would be for them to return to the more comfortable climate of the Fire Nation.

When she arrived she was told that Zuko had just begun to train, but Iroh told her she was welcome to go outside and watch if she wanted. Katara was led out to a yard in the back of the house and took a seat next to Iroh. The general served them both tea and then proceeded to explain to her each element of his nephew's routine. At first there was very little fire-bending, it was mostly just stretches and long deep breaths. Katara was beginning to actually feel bored when the movement finally began to pick up pace and each kick and punch was accompanied by a burst of fire. She was soon entranced by the flames dancing according to the young man's movements. Even with the colonials nearby she had witnessed very little serious bending, and none as skilled as Zuko's. She felt a little envious since she had never had any proper training, and would never be able to practice openly they way Zuko could.

Zuko finished with another series of slower movements and stretches before noticing Katara and Iroh. Katara greeted him as pleasantly as she could but Zuko only nodded at her, obviously suspecting the real reason for her visit. Katara suddenly felt awkward holding her bundle of rice cakes and and began to trying to think of a way to offer them. "I think it's time I retired for the evening" said Iroh, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm sure you two young people would enjoy some time together without an old man around". Iroh yawned in a show of fatigue and left the two standing there, still silent.

Katara watched the man leave uneasily. She turned back to the yellow eyes staring at her impatiently. "I brought rice cakes" she started, and tried to hand one to Zuko, but he kept his arms crossed, unwilling to grant her too much comfort.

"I know why you're really here peasant, and I can assure you that whatever poor attempt you've made at dessert isn't going to change my mind." Katara put the cake back in the package, she let her smile falter, and could feel her temper beginning to rise.

"If you would just listened-"

"I've listened plenty. I can probably recite you complaints faster than you can at this point. If your people weren't so insistent on your primitive traditions, this place could be a great city instead of a dying village."

"If our village seems small or dying it's because of your people's warfare on us. And if our lifestyle seems primitive it's because we take from our environment what we need to survive and have the wisdom to leave else alone."

"My plans for this colony would benefit all of us, you would see that if you weren't so busy rejecting every gift the Fire Nation has bestowed on you. You're lucky I have given you this much time, and tolerated so much disrespect. I will have my guards see you out now. Zuko brushed past her to go back into the house, Katara followed behind still yelling at him but he no longer responded. They reached the front door and Zuko gestured for his guards to 'escort' her out.

Katara continued yelling after him as one of the guards awkwardly tried to take her arm to lead her out a bit forcefully. "If you don't believe what I'm saying, let me show you!" she called desperately down the hall toward a retreating prince. The guard took her other arm in an attempt to gently drag her away. "Come see the whales for yourself, then you will understand!" The guard finally succeeded in prying her from the door frame, and both doors were shut in her face.

* * *

Zuko began to relax as soon as he heard his doors shut, though he doubted that he would forget the sound of Katara's desperate pleas anytime soon. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It would be another sleepless night. . . He was surprised to find his uncle waiting for him around the corner. "Perhaps you should listen to her Prince Zuko-"

"Uncle!" said Zuko in frustration, interrupting the general. "We've been through this. I am not changing my mind about the decree".

"I meant" continued his uncle calmly "That perhaps you should listen to her about going to see the whales for yourself. At the very least, a night away from your office may help you relax." Zuko very much doubted that more time with Katara would help him to relax, but his uncle was usually right. Reluctantly he left the house to catch up with her. Luckily, she had not gone very far, thanks to Katara's continued struggling against his guard.

"You have one night." He said, trying his best to seem disinterested in whatever she might have planned "Although I very much doubt one night of whale watching will change my mind".

Zuko was made to dress in an absurd amount of leather and furs before heading to the coast. According to Katara his training clothes were not sufficient for sitting still in a canoe for hours past sundown in the South Pole. She turned out to be correct and Zuko wondered why he had agreed to this excursion as he rubbed his hands together and used his breath of fire again to warm himself. Katara had paddled them toward a small inlet between the glaciers. She explained that normally night was not an ideal whale watching time, but that that tonight an entire pod would be here to greet the full moon.

When she stopped paddling and anchored them, Zuko decided it was time to take at the thermos of tea his uncle had insisted on packing. He used his fire bending to heat it up before offering a cup to Katara. In exchange she handed him one of the rice cakes she had been carrying around. He bit into it skeptically and was pleasantly surprised. It was a bit blander than he was used to, the girl had obviously never heard of cinnamon, but it was crispy on the outside and soft on the inside. "This isn't bad" he stated, glancing at her from across the canoe. He had turned to face her now. "Where did you learn to make them?" He had heard the the Water Tribes didn't have the resources or interest in frivolous luxuries like dessert. He noticed the corner of her mouth curve into an almost smile, obviously pleased with herself for earning something close to a complement.

"I taught myself. My brother Sokka," She paused for a second to make sure he was still paying attention "He lives in the Fire Nation and seems to be having a love affair with the food. Most of his letters are taken up with descriptions of what he has eaten recently. I can practically use them as recipes". Zuko nodded as he finished off the cake. He had heard of Sokka, since several colonials had complained that their children were being robbed of educational opportunities because of him. Zuko had reviewed the educational component of the charter that stated the Fire Nation would fund two children from their colony to attend secondary school in the Fire Nation. Although it was obviously intended for a Fire Nation citizen student, the charter hadn't explicitly defined who was eligible. The matter was thankfully, out of of the governor's hands.

"Why is it that your brother is in school and you are not? You don't seem to lack ambition." Sending a Water Tribe child to away to school had been an unprecedented decision by the sage in charge of education in this colony. According to Zuko's notes, the man had been sacked for the offense. Zuko was curious to know why the sage had made such a controversial decision.

"Sokka is a genious when it comes to math and science. You wouldn't know it from talking to him, he can act like an idiot some times." Katara smiled fondly at some memory of her brother, and Zuko felt himself growing more curious. He could not imagine his own sister missing him at all. "Anyways," she continued. "Sage Ranu noticed him, having been our teacher for years. He brought Sokka with him to his yearly meeting at the ministry of education. I guess Sokka impressed the right people." Zuko nodded again and reached for another rice cake. He was about the respond when Katara began pointing excitedly behind him. Zuko turned around to see a large geiser of water spraying from the water's surface.

"What is that?" he asked uncertainly.

"That," said Katara proudly "is a dolphin-whale coming up for air. He's expelling the water from his blowhole." Zuko wanted to ask what a blowhole was but soon became distracted by the sound of something crashing into the water a few yards away. He focused his vision on the sound just enough to see a tail sinking back down into the waves. It wasn't long before there were several of the creatures jumping out of the water around them, one even did a flip before landing smoothly into the ocean. "Dolphin-whales are the smallest whales, but the easiest to find." She watched Zuko's stupefied face in amusement "They are also the most entertaining. They like to do tricks, almost as much as the whale-dolphin."

"Do they always do this?" asked Zuko. He didn't bother trying to hide his amazement. He had planned to act bored the entire time, but that no longer seemed possible.

"They are extra happy tonight because of the full moon." explained Katara. GranGran says they do tricks to impress their mates, but I sometimes think they know we are watching and are putting on a show for us as well." They watched in silence for a few moments and eventually the jumping and blowing began to calm down, though the whales still circled the canoe and occasionally performed a trick. "You can see now why they are so special to our tribe" said Katara hopefully. "You understand that if you start hunting them for oil, there will soon be none left."

Zuko turned back to her. For a few blissful moments he had forgotten why she had brought him there in the first place. He now felt a twinge of sympathy, and as he looked into the moonlight reflected in those big blue eyes he felt inclined to agree with her. But he had a purpose as governor, and he had made a decision. His father had told him that if he wanted to be Fire Lord some day he would have to understand that the decisions he made were correct, simply because he had made them, and to stick to his convictions or no one would follow him. So he hardened his heart in order to break hers. "I can see that they are special to you. But you have to understand Katara, what I'm doing will benefit everyone. The money made from them will help the economy of the entire South Pole to grow."

He braced himself for whatever violent reaction Katara would unleashed. However, Katara also seemed to be learning to reign in her own temper. She thought for a minute on what he had said before speaking. "I know you think you can change us, for the better" she started. "But even if your intentions are good, as you claim, it will end up backfiring."

"Why are you people so against the Fire Nation helping you to modernize?" Zuko asked, genuinely confused as to why this colony continued to reject the great culture of the Fire Nation.

"Maybe you need an example." Katara looked thoughtful again for a moment and Zuko nodded for her to go on. "There was a woman in our tribe named Kato" she started. Zuko braced himself for a long pointless parable. "Kato was Bato's wife, not too many years ago actually". Zuko leaned in, suddenly more curious. He hadn't thought the rough tribesman capable of having a family. "Kato was our tribe's healer, she had more knowledge and talent than anyone I know. She is the one who trained me. Even the colonials called on her when ill, this was before things became as tense as they are now." Zuko still wanted to know what had happened, to change the relationship in the colony so much, but decided not to interrupt.

"Anyways, she once was called on to help deliver a baby in the Fire Nation compound. The baby was facing the wrong way, and their own midwife didn't know what to do. Kato knew how to turn the baby and delivered them a healthy baby boy."

"So what happened?" asked Zuko, impatient to get to the point of the story.

"The family was very grateful and wanted to repay her somehow, more than what is customary. They noticed that in the tribes, our bedding is not very fine, we mostly have furs and our fabric is made from coarse materials compared to theirs. As a present they took to beautiful silk blankets from their own beds and gave them to Kato for her family."

"That sounds very generous" said Zuko.

"Yes it was." Then Katara began to look very said. "Not long after, everyone who used those silk blankets became very sick. They got high fevers and began to cough blood. Kato and her four-year-old child died. Bato got sick too, but he survived." Zuko began to feel a little ill himself, as he began to understand where Katara was going with this story. "They were not the first family to contract this illness, or the last. It took us some time to discover that it was a disease native to the Fire Nation. The colonials were all naturally immune, but for some of us it was deathly. We believe that the disease was carried in those blankets. It is why to this day we are suspicious of gifts. So you see, even if you mean well, your ideas of progress and improvement could have very negative consequences."

Zuko began to wonder if she was right. His uncle certainly seemed to think so. The dolphin whales had moved on by now had Zuko was beginning to feel a sense of loss, but on second thought it was probably just the cold of approaching twilight. "We should go back now" said Zuko, reaching for his paddle. "It's getting very cold out here, and I wouldn't want either of his to get sick." Katara picked up her paddle and began steering them back towards the compound.

Since he was in the front so she could steer, Zuko was unable to watch her reaction as they made their way home. It was true he was cold, and they had spent most of the night arguing. Still, he already missed the peaceful lull of the canoe, the starlit sky, the whales swimming around them, and being able to stare at Katara's illuminated face without care or judgement. She would probably not speak to him again, since he already knew that he would not grant her request. He was also fairly certain that his uncle would be disappointed. But none of that would matter if he could make his father proud.

* * *

Author's note: So that was long. . . I hope you enjoyed. Please review, and here are some responses to reviews of chapter 4:

CircusFreak: This chapter was mostly inspired by your expectations for Zuko and Katara's 'talk'. I hope it lived up to those expectations.

Kimberly T: Ecological repercussions -sigh- yes, this plot point will require a bit more research on my part. Or maybe it won't come to that. . . I haven't decided whats going to happen yet.

Raidersfan777: I'm glad I can count on you to read. :)

ArrayePL: I have more plans for Sokka, stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

Katara's knife swished back and forth against the fish in her hand, scales flying everywhere. Once she had thoroughly removed each scale she drew a neat cut along its body and began to pull out and separate its guts from the more valuable parts. She was working at this task with most of the women from her village, as many hands made light work. Despite the many hands, there was much work, and Katara only paused from her task to notice some kind of bird flying towards them.

There was much fussing and shooing towards the large bird as it descended toward the group of Water Tribe women. Some tried to protect their store of fish as others threw snowballs and shouted at it, but the bird was persistent. It was an unfamiliar bird, but scavenging birds were very familiar to the women who had become protective of their food sources. They had been gutting the tribe's most recent load of fish when the hawk flew in. There were scales and guts everywhere, and the smell could likely be noticed from a great distance, so it was a logical conclusion that the hawk must have come to steal from them.

It was her GranGran Kanna who noticed the message tied to the hawk's foot, and calmed everyone down after pointing it out. None of them had ever received a message by way of hawk, but they were aware of this particular delivery system so the group settled down and allowed the hawk to land. The messenger hawk then presented the scroll tied to its foot to Katara, who picked it up curiously.

Everyone gathered around her as Katara began to read. She was pleasantly surprised to discover it was from Sokka. As there was very little privacy in the village, and no secrets, it was demanded that Katara read out loud.

"_Dear Katara and GranGran, and also Bato and everyone else who I know will end up reading this,_

_I would like to introduce to you, my new messenger hawk. His name is Hawky and we are very good friends, so please treat him well. Now I can send letters more often, instead of waiting for ships to travel to the South Pole. Isn't that awesome?  
_

_Greetings from the Fire Nation. I hope everyone is doing well, I am doing well, and though I don't mean to brag, I am doing excellent in school. In fact, I will be graduating soon with the highest marks in my class, and the highest test scores."  
_

Katara paused here and rolled her eyes a little. There was much discussion as to how Sokka's ego could have grown even bigger than it was before he left. GranGran smiled knowingly but hushed everyone to allow Katara to continue.

_"Unfortunately, high marks and test scores are not enough to fund a higher education. I know I mentioned in my last letter that I would be attending Fire Nation University. It seems that is no longer likely as I will not be receiving a scholarship. Apparently scholarships are Fire Nation funds designated to further the education of Fire Nation citizens. This means I do not qualify, and unless I raise the tuition on my own, I will be coming home soon. This is not such a bad thing, because I miss you all very much, and I especially miss sea prune stew. Although, Fire Nation cuisine has many other tasty choices. . ._

Here Sokka went on at length about the foods he had eaten recently, mostly meat. He ended by wishing everyone well, and left instructions on how to send a response via 'Hawky'.

When she had finished reading the women immediately began discussing Sokka's news, most coming to the conclusion that it was for the best that Sokka's mind no longer be clouded with 'strange Fire Nation ideas'. He ought be to back at the South Pole where he belonged, hunting tiger seals for the village and carving a nice betrothal necklace for one of their own young women.

Katara slowly began to let her own thoughts drown out their voices. None of them really understood what Sokka was losing. He had kept the tone of his letter casual, uncaring, positive even. But she could read between the lines, he was disappointed, and feeling rejected. She missed her brother terribly and wanted him to come home. But deep inside she knew there wasn't anything for him in the South Pole, not after seeing so much of the Fire Nation. There was a bigger world out there that he planned on experiencing. She could not have imagined the amount of money Sokka was talking about. Even the colonials in the South Pole still used bartering for most of their transactions. But she knew that there must be some way find the money, or perhaps find another scholarship. She was unwilling to let her brother give up so easily.

* * *

Zuko picked irritably at his reheated rice and dry seaweed. His day was steadily growing worse. Their housekeeper was continuously ill and Iroh did not have the heart to demand work from her but seemed too busy playing pai-sho to find a replacement. In the meantime Zuko was forced to work in a messy office on a half-empty stomach. To make matters worse, his whale-hunting investments had yet to produce any return, despite the weeks he had spent demanding results and intimidating his employees.

He turned back to the Fire Nation newspaper in front of him. It was several weeks old, as he had it imported from home and the actual news stories had been reported to him long ago. He found himself looking at the comedic drawings instead, a section that had never much interested him before. The last one took place in the South Pole, and featured a Fire Nation soldier and a Water Tribe woman. The woman was drawn with grossly exaggerated features and seemed to be amazed that the soldier had been able to light a fire for her.

Apparently the natives sat around in the cold and dark eating raw fish before the Fire Nation showed up. In the next picture she was shown begging the soldier to allow her to show her gratitude. This consisted of bending over while the soldier took her from behind. Zuko found himself a bit disgusted with the crass drawings and absurdness of the whole thing and put down the paper hastily.

However, as he attempted to return to reading various requests sent by colonials and natives alike, he couldn't help his mind from drifting to that final image. He hadn't spent time with a woman since leaving home and couldn't really help the ideas that came to mind after seeing the cartoon. Blue eyes and a face half hidden by a fur hood continued to resurface in his head, as the memories had for days now. He knew of course that the cartoon was ridiculous and that Katara would never behave in the way suggested by the paper. In fact, he had lit a stove for her, and she had only seemed mildly impressed. But that logic wouldn't stop from replaying the memory in his head and changing the ending to match that of the cartoon.

He hadn't seen or heard from Katara since the night he refused her arguments against his plans. He knew she still often came to the compound as her reputation as a healer had only grown since her visits to his own house. Perhaps he could offer her some type of official position.

His thoughts were interrupted by some commotion outside the window, followed by a messenger pleading for entrance into his office. Zuko granted him permission, glad for an interruption from the direction his thoughts were taking him. He quickly hid the paper in his desk, embarrassed to be looking at what was practically porn, and tried to calm the rest of his self before the messenger noticed.

"Prince Zuko, some of the whale hunting party have returned."

"What do you mean by some?"

"They finally managed to slaughter a great mammoth whale! But there was much difficulty. Many are injured, and more We need healers, and a rescue party and-" Zuko had already stood and was quickly dispatching various orders to the people around his house. He had the messenger lead him to the site, his adrenaline and military training already kicking in.

They arrived to find rowboats pouring in, several filled with freshly extracted whale blubber and meat. Others however carried only badly wounded soldiers. After some discussion with the sailors, he quickly understood that the stranded ship was not a result of the whale hunt. Rather, it had become damaged by an iceberg on their way back and trapped as more ice formed around it when the temperature dropped that night. The captain had rushed their return since several men had been hurt trying to harpoon an enormous angry whale, and they had all been eager to show off how much meat and fat they had collected. The result was even more injured men, and a stuck ship.

He looked through his telescope at the whaling vessel, stuck so close to home, and yet unable to return. He mentally cursed at the thought of losing that ship. It had been built specifically for this expedition, complete with the equipment necessary for processing its catch. It was the cry of a man with a crushed arm and a twisted leg being carried up the dock that brought him back to the immediate crisis. One look at the Fire Nation doctor's bewildered expression told him they would be needing more than one healer.

"You there!" A worn looking soldier trudging up the dock turned to face him and sloppily attempted bow when he recognized Zuko. "Run to the village and fetch Katara the healer. Take a rhino, and make no delays" The soldier was practically tripped over himself trying to take off running while still remembering to bow upon dismissal. Zuko rolled his eyes and returned to barking more orders and organizing to have the remaining sailors rescued.

He became continually distracted as the the barrels of whale blubber began to pile up and he wondered how much equipment could still be salvaged. He knew though, that recovering his sailors from the sinking ship would have to take priority.

* * *

It was late when Zuko finally wandered into the makeshift infirmary for an update on casualties. He had overseen the rescue mission himself, and was exhausted from fire bending his way through a rapidly forming glacier in order to navigate their smaller boats through the accident site. By the end of the night they had accounted for all of the men, though several were deceased by now, and many more injured.

For a moment he felt surprised to see Katara kneeling over a sickbed, before remembering that he had personally demanded her presence. The man was asleep and looked remarkably well considering Zuko was sure that he had been bleeding to death only a few hours ago. He shook his head quickly and reassured himself that it must have been a different man. No one could heal that quickly, no matter how skilled and knowledgeable the healer.

She looked up from the patient when Zuko's shadow fell over her. "I think he's going to be just fine in a few days" she said smiling. Zuko could hear the weariness in her voice despite her smile. He wondered if she had been working as incessantly as him. He wondered if he should try to make amends after their last conversation but decided against it. She didn't seem interested in arguing at the moment, and neither was he.

"Have you eaten?" He said it with the intention of offering her dinner before remembering that once again his only servant was ill and Katara would likely end up cooking for them again if he invited her over.

"Some women from the village came by with food, for all of us." She gestured to a few empty dishes surrounding the beds. Zuko vaguely remembered a few tribesmen involved in their rescue missions and remembered he may have to repay these people in some way. "What about you?"

For some reason Zuko considered lying to her despite his aching belly, perhaps because he was loathe to accept any more charity that day. Unfortunately, his stomach chose that moment to grumble rather rudely. Katara smiled again and handed him some leftovers from another patient. Zuko peered inside the bowl and could see why so much had been left. It was the odd looking stew from his first night in the South Pole. But now it had cooled off and congealed a bit.

"Sea Prunes are better hot" Katara said, noticing his hesitation. Zuko heated the stew with his hand and quickly gulped down the contents, too hungry and tired to complain.

"So" he started, suddenly feeling bit nervous to find her staring at him with an amused expression. "You must be tired, and it's pretty late. The governor's mansion has spare rooms if you want."

"Actually, I was thinking about spending the night here. In case I'm needed during the night. Not everyone here is stable, and many are still in pain." Zuko looked around and realized she was right. Although most people were sleeping there were still a few whimpers heard, tossing and turning, and one man who was unmoving but staring straight ahead with a vacant look in his eyes as though still in shock. Nevertheless, the room still seemed rather cozy, with piles over blankets and furs strewn about and a fire burning in the crowded room.

Zuko nodded in agreement. "This was a storage shed just a few hours ago you know." he replied thoughtfully. So much had happened so quickly.

"I think it still is" Katara gestured to where the barrels of blubber had been stacked along the wall. Zuko looked at them sadly.

"This is my fault" he said softly. "And it was all for nothing. We lost most of the equipment on the sinking ship. I don't know how to process the oil without it."

There was silence for a moment and then Katara turned back to him. "It wasn't all for nothing." Zuko stared at her uncertainly. "You don't need all that Fire Nation machinery. My people will extract the oil. We have the tools, and have done so for centuries."

"But" here Zuko hesitated, unwilling to hope too much for such a simple solution. "You were so against me producing oil for commercial purposes before."

"We take the resources we need to live, oil included. Your people, the Fire Nation, will take everything and more, which is why we don't want you hunting here. But today, what is done is done. And in the South Pole we do not waste anything. You will have your oil from the whale you slaughtered."

Zuko was speechless for a moment. He had expected more trouble from this girl, not aid. "You're sure?"

"No one in my village wants to witness a great whale hunted, men killed, and then perfectly useful supplies thrown back to the sea. We will do this for you. And in return," Zuko waited for her to make her demands, was prepared for whatever unreasonable request she would mention.

"In return, you will do something for me, for our whole village. More specifically, you will do something for my brother."

Zuko wondered what sort of favor she would ask for, but Katara seemed to think the discussion was over as she began to lay out her own sleeping bag on the floor. Zuko looked around the room to find and began to collect various blankets and pillows to make up a bed of his own. Wordlessly he began to set up his bed near her on the floor, deciding that it wouldn't be right to leave her alone by herself all night with so many strange men, even if they were gravely injured. Katara made no comment as she snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag, and a feeling of exhausted contentment overcame both of them.

* * *

Author's Note:

First of all, I apologize to my readers for such a long time in writing this. I suppose creating an AU for my first story was a bit ambitious, but now I must continue.

Secondly, I really need a Beta reader. I went over some older chapters and realize I need an editor, and someone to bounce ideas off of. Any volunteers?

And now, responses to comments from Chapter 5:

Blue Lion: Very wise saying, where is it from?

Kimberly T: In the show Zuko became very stubbornly fixated on what he thought should be his life's mission. I plan on keeping the important character traits, so yes, he will be stuck on one goal throughout this story.

ArrayePL: I meant to update soon, really.

Chickenita: Please keeping reading, your reviews help me write.

Echochic: I don't think whales can really be farmed. Not that I've heard of anyways. Zutara lovin will be complex and frustrating. . . I hope this chapter gave you a good idea of where that stands at this point.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
